Patients randomized to the Brain Tumor Study Group protocols BTSG 77-01, BTSG 77-02, and BTSG 78-20, by this institution will continue to be treated and followed until September 30, 1981, as part of a broader program. Final analysis of these clinical trials will be made after that date.